My Brother's Keeper
by firebunee
Summary: Tom Hanson and Joey Penhall are sent into a gang run school in an attempt to clean it up when things get out of control pitting best friends against each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all... I am suffering from a bit of an "I don't feel creative" brain cramp. I am stuck on Vengeance, so I started this. I feel a bit like a ten year old wrote this, so I may have to revise it, we shall see. Please let me know what you think of it. **

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long cold day. School was out and Tom Hanson was heading back to Jump Street Chapel to report in for the end of the day. All he had wanted to do all day was go home. He had yawned all day long struggling to stay awake. What a boring day it had turned out to be. The sky was grey threatening rain or snow at any given moment. He was supposed to meet up with Penhall to watch the game but suddenly all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He really had looked forward to pizza, beer and the game for the whole week, but now he just wanted to be alone.

"Wake up Hanson!" Dennis Booker shouted in his ear. Hanson sat bolt upright at his desk. His brown eyes darted from side to side to figure out where the asshole had run and who all had noticed him asleep at his desk. He noted Penhall at the desk next to his biting his thumb laughing, his shoulder were a quiver as he continued to snicker at Hanson's expense. Judy Hoffs bit down on her lower lip as she picked up the file she was working with covering her attractive features with a manila folder. Harry T. Ioki turned around as Hanson's chocolate eyes caught his gaze. Ioki immediately jumped to his feet burring himself in a filing cabinet as he tried to contain his amusement. The only person not laughing at Hanson was Joey Penhall who was making his way out of Captain Adam Fuller's office.

Joey had just become a member of the Jump Street program. Hanson didn't know much about him other than he was the shorter version of his brother. He never missed a chance to have a laugh at the expense of another or miss a chance at pizza, beer and a game. Today had been different for Joey, he was having the same day that seemed to be plaguing Tom Hanson. He just could not find his bearings. He too was going to watch the big game with Hanson and his older brother Doug, but just didn't have the desire to do so. He tripped over the leg of a chair as he walked out of Fuller's office.

"Shit!" Joey cursed loudly. Joey had caught himself from falling by bracing himself against one of the large concrete columns supporting the interior structure of the building. Hanson looked up and noted the look of pain on the younger mans face. He felt for the young officer who was trying all too hard to fit in. He could remember the first time he had walked into this building. He had been tormented and harassed by Doug Penhall over the part in his hair. Judy and Jenko had done nothing but criticize his appearance. They had gone so far as to have Judy take Hanson out for lessons on how to look like James Dean. Hanson stood up and walked over to where the young officer sat picking up the contents of a file folder. He had leaned over and began to help him pick the contents up and put them away.

"Bad day?" Hanson asked. It sounded more like a comment to Joey who noted the same look on Hanson's face that he felt like was on his.

"The worst." Joey fumed.

The two officers continued to collect papers until Fuller appeared in his doorway again.

"Well Tom Hanson, Joey Penhall… I have an assignment for the two of you." The two officers stopped as they picked up the last of the documents littering the floor of the chapel. Hanson looked back at the younger Penhall who took a deep breath and released it.

"And it just got worse." Joey sighed.

--

The two officers sauntered into the large office. The sun was glinting off of the colored corners of the stained glass windows lining the wall. Hanson took a seat in the small chair facing Adam Fuller while Joey took a seat in the other.

"Gentlemen, I know that the two of you have yet to work together. This case is perfect for you in that Hanson here is a seasoned veteran and Joey here is a rookie. This is a way for the two of you to help each other out."

"Sure thing coach." Hanson replied with a sigh while Joey furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Cap'n Fuller, why do I need help with…"

"Joey, the last couple of assignments had you paired with your brother. I want you out and using all your best resources. Hanson, he's going to be your best resource on this case. The two of you are going into South Central High." Fuller began.

"What's the deal?" Hanson asked.

"The gang violence has tripled in the last three months and the mayor wants the school cleaned up. His exact words were clean it up and I don't care what it takes to get it done." Fuller looked grimly back at the two officers. "A teacher was assaulted two weeks ago and before that a student was beaten to death during a gang initiation."

Joey felt his stomach tighten. He knew he could handle the assignment, he just felt the nervous tension build in his body. He felt his palms start to sweat as he gripped the manila folder tighter in his hands. He had yet to open it up to even know what the specs of his assignment were.

Hanson looked down at the folder in his lap. Inside was a sheet of paper stating that he and his younger brother Joey Middleton were transferring in from Chase High. Tommy thought about his cover… younger brother… Penhall was Joey's older brother why didn't they use him instead? Fuller's voice broke up Tom's thoughts bringing the officer back to reality.

"Tommy, you're both going in with some time served. You'll get some respect that way. Boy's I'm not sure what your going to find when you get there, but be on your guard. I'm sure there are drugs, and guns going in and out so watch yourselves, you're both going in armed. Joey, Tommy watch out for each other." Fuller concluded. He watched as both men stood up and filed out towards the door.

"Coach… I almost forgot. What about…"

"Eastern High guard duty… Booker's on it." Fuller grinned at the young officer whose eyes went from sleepy duress to a near explosion of laughter.

"Thanks coach!" Hanson smiled.

"Oh and Hanson…"

"Yes…"

"I have four other officers who will be available if it gets to be too much in there. I am willing to send them in if I need to." Fuller replied.

"Thanks coach…" Hanson turned and walked out the door. He was going home for sure now. _"Crap… I need to get with Joey and work out the details of our cover. And then there's this…"_

"Booker, my officer now!" Fuller shouted across the chapel bringing Hanson out of his thoughts.

"_Ha! Couldn't have happened to a nicer person, serves you right asshole!" _Hanson laughed to himself as the dark haired officer headed into the office to find a fate worse than watching paint dry… guarding a geek who wanted nothing more than to pick his nose, watch "GI Joe" cartoons and run his mouth to everyone around.

--

Hanson you still comin over tonight? Penhall asked.

Tom Hanson looked up from the folder in his hands. Penhall had been watching his partner lost in thought. He knew what the case was that Fuller was sending Hanson and his younger brother Joey into. Fuller had confronted him about it first. Fuller had wanted to be sure that Doug thought Joey was ready to go in full steam on a potentially dangerous case.

"Uh… yeah… sure. I need to be home to get some sleep tonight though so no late nights." Hanson responded.

"OK, hey, Tommy…" Doug Penhall jumped up from his desk and walked over towards Tom Hanson.

"Yeah buddy?" Hanson responded.

"Look, watch out for Joey man… he… he's…" Doug tried to finish a thought as he shook his head and looked down at the floor. Doug and Joey Penhall had struggled to find a common ground since the two had parted company so long ago. Doug had been less than receptive when Joey had come to Jump Street. It had taken some time, but the two were on their way to mending their differences.

"I'll take care of him… promise. Now… pizza!" Hanson exclaimed leaning into Doug while clicking his heals together and mock saluting the bigger man.

"Hello… Little brother… dinner… my place… one hour or you'll be sorry." Doug said in a powerful voice snapping his fingers at Joey who looked up with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yes sir." Joey replied his camel colored hair pulled back in a tight pony tail in the back of his head. He laughed to himself as he watched the strange duo of Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall walk out the door. Shaking his head he asked himself _"how on earth did he get to this point in his life…"_

**Your turn... please send me a few reviews... they would be a nice pre-Birthday present for me... I am going to be 29.95 for a third year on the 21st of this month so, please send me a review... that's all I want:-) LOL!! I crack me up. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, so here is my birthday present for you... LOL!**

**Chapter 2**

Hanson was awakened at fifteen minutes before five in the morning by someone pounding on his door. _Who the hell would be outside, in the cold at four freaking forty-five in the morning!_ As the pounding continued Hanson reached for a shirt only to find the one he had worn yesterday was soaked with beer. Damn Doug… spill your beer on me and now I need a shirt and it's soaked. "Hang on!" Hanson shouted. The knocking persisted as the young officer fumbled through the dark looking for something to answer the door in. Once satisfied with the sleeping pants and t-shirt he grabbed the quilt off of the bed and stumbled towards the bedroom door.

"You better have long hair and a nice tan or lots of money… Joey Penhall?" Hanson asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Do you have the slightest clue what time it is?"

"Yeah… I can't sleep and I brought doughnuts… cops like doughnuts right? Oh and I have coffee too!" Joey walked past the officer who had a large quilt wrapped around his body. Hanson raised an eyebrow and curled his upper lip as the aroma of coffee filled his nostrils. He leaned his head against the door and let out a large yawn.

Inside he was screaming loudly: _You can't sleep, but I can… go back to bed… sleep on my couch… anything… just let me sleep! _Hanson was so weary. He had fought sleep all day and now in his own private time he couldn't even go to sleep if he wanted to. Joey Penhall was just like Doug Penhall… only shorter. It never ceased that he would be in the middle of a really good dream and BAM BAM BAM… there were a Penhall beating on his door! Hanson let out a heavy sigh as he slowly closed the door behind himself and Joey.

Tom turned and walked towards the living room where Joey had already made himself comfortable on the outdated material of Tom Hanson's hand me down sofa. Hanson made his way over to the other end of the sofa when Joey flipped the switch on the lamp next to the very old divan. Hanson flinched drawing his hands up to cover the delicate tissue of his eyes as the cruel light penetrated the surface of his eyeball burning the retinas at the sudden burst of luminosity.

"Shit Joey…" Hanson bit his tongue in an attempt to not upset the already nervous undercover officer.

"Sorry Tom… I… Doug said that you would understand." Joey began.

"Understand what?" Hanson asked. _What on earth could Doug have told Joey that he would understand about?_

"Well, this is kinda my first case." Joey responded looking down at the liquid contents in his Styrofoam cup.

"What are you talking about Joey… you've worked cases before." Hanson stated.

"Yeah, but they were with my brother. This time Cap'n Fuller is turning me loose with you. I'm just afraid that I'll screw up." Joey responded. The young man looked upset and distressed by the topic but Tom couldn't help but press him a little more.

"Hey look, we all make mistakes our first time out. We just learn from them and try not to make them again. I mean… I remember my first time out…"

"You were told not to make a bust but you did anyways. You busted a guy for selling you socks." Joey laughed until he noticed Hanson slack jawed and with his eyes wide open.

"Did your brother tell you that?" Hanson asked. It was no big secret; it was just that the two had promised not to sell each others mistakes out to another. Hanson could not believe that his best friend had sold him out… _that butthead!_

"Yeah… I bought socks and we won't even go into all the stuff your brother has done. Now give me a doughnut and I'm going back to bed. You're welcome to the TV, the couch and anything else; I need to get some sleep." Hanson blurted out. Doug Penhall was in for the reaming of his life the next time he saw him.

"Tom…" Joey pleaded with his eyes.

"Joey, just listen to me, you are going to be fine. Don't go into anything alone, always know where your exits are and watch out for your partner at all times. You're a good cop Joey… or you wouldn't be here." Hanson responded to the rookie officer.

"Thanks Tom." He smiled as he placed his coffee cup on the table in front of him next to a bag of doughnuts.

Tom walked into his bedroom to get a sheet, pillow, and a blanket for his unexpected guest. He walked back out into the living room to see Joey Penhall sacked out on the couch. He assumed the officer got the weight off of his mind that was holding him down and could get sleep. Thank GOD! We can go in late to school on the first day and Coach won't get upset. Three more hours of sleep… He gently laid the heavy blanket over the younger Penhall and watched him sleep for a minute. He noted how much the smaller man really resembled his older brother. Even with the wild ash brown hair on his head he looked so much like Doug it was uncanny.

"Sleep well young Penhall…" Hanson spoke softly as he flipped the lamp off and crept softly back to his bed.

--

It was nine thirty in the morning when a baby blue Ford Mustang pulled into the parking lot of South Central High School. Two teenaged boys stepped out of the vehicle. The taller a chestnut haired high cheek boned kid who looked like he was about seventeen or eighteen years old. He was wearing a white bandanna over his hair. He was sporting a tattered denim jacket a flannel shirt wrapped around his waist. His jeans were torn and patched in places. On his feet he wore a pair of black combat boots laced up over his jeans. The boy with him had his caramel colored hair tied back behind his head. He wore a dark leather jacket over a white t-shirt. His jeans were also tattered at the knees. On his feet he wore light brown hiking boots. On his face was a look of nonchalance and blithe; the same expression on the face of most boys his age. Both boys caught the attention of the boys and the eye of the girls.

"Check it out Ollie… new blood…" The hardened boy stated. He pulled the toothpick from his mouth as he watched Hanson and Penhall make their way through the crowd of high school students to the principal's office. There was a raven haired girl on the arm of Oliver Wolf. She watched intently as the two new boys crossed in front of the group standing to the right of the concrete panther statue. They appeared to maintain jurisdictional control of the statue and the school. Biting her crimson lip she scrutinized both men as they climbed each step engulfed in their own conversation. Joey Penhall felt a set of eyes boring through him. He turned to see around ten student's male and female watching him and Hanson as they ascended the steps to the school. It was as he turned to look back at the doors in front of him that he noticed the cobalt eyes looking up and down at him; eyes that should have held a warning for anyone who would catch their gaze.

**Yeah, yeah... it is short. I will update soon. Please review this for me and thanks again to all of you who reviewed and read the first chapter! Later:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**On to the next...**

**Chapter 3**

The principal sighed as he read the files of the two boys in his office. Joey and Tommy… trouble in the making. He didn't need anymore problem children to deal with. He had had enough of problem teens. They were like vipers poisoning the environment with their fangs of violence and hatred. He wished to himself that he could make an example of just one of them. He took his seat in front of the boys and then looked up at their faces. They were both handsome barely more than moonfaced kids. What the hell were they doing with rap sheets so young?

"I have noted the discipline problems that seem to plague you both. I don't think I need to tell you that it is important that you boys not give me any trouble at all." The principal sternly warned the two officers.

Joey Penhall sat dumbfounded as he nodded in agreement with the older man. "Yes Sir Mr. Watson." Joey blurted out.

Hanson turned and looked at Joey. He thought to himself that he was going to be the straight man. Time to be the bad boy…

"Well Watson… I'll certainly do my part to watch out for trouble, but you can count on me to do my part to find trouble before it finds me." Hanson smarted off back to the older man as he popped his gum kicking his feet up on the principal's desk.

"Remove _your_ feet and _yourself_ from my desk young man." The man seethed.

Hanson smirked at the older man whose face seemed to get more crimson at every tick of the second hand on the clock. Hanson cocked an eyebrow as the principal took a step towards the normally obedient officer. Joey Penhall watched wide eyed as the two made fiery eye contact with each other. Finally after what felt like a million years Hanson snickered at the principal and shifted his feet to the floor nearly jumping to his feet. He stepped towards the principal never breaking eye contact with the balding man.

"Boy if we cross paths like this again mark my words son, I _will_ make an example of you. You can count on that." The principals threat was a nearly a whisper but the words were clear enough that Joey was left cringing from the rage, resentment and aggression in the sound of his voice.

Tom Hanson was nearly shaking on the inside as he raised his eyebrow and walked away from the principal. He kept thinking to himself _this man is over the top. He is going to kill someone if this isn't gotten under control soon._

"Tom he just threatened you." Joey stated matter of factly.

"Joey, this whole school is going to explode. Can you feel it?" Hanson asked. "This isn't right. It doesn't feel right." He stated looking at Joey who looked around the hallway at the students who were milling around preparing for classes.

"Tension?" Joey asked.

"Yeah… can you feel it? Joey something's not right here. I have a really bad feeling about all of this." Hanson stated as the fist bell rang signaling the beginning of classes for the day.

--

Joey and Tom walked down the hallway towards their first class when Joey was plowed into by a thin dark haired girl with deep cobalt blue eyes. She dropped her books and her purse as she ran into the undercover cop.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry." She stated as she stooped to pick up her belongings. Joey also swooped down to help her retrieve her scattered effects.

"It's okay… I was day dreaming anyways." Joey stated.

"My name's Crystal." She stated shoving her hand into Joey's. Joey looked at the gold I.D. bracelet on her wrist and then raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Joey Middleton."

"Joey… I have an Uncle Joey. Where are you headed?" The crimson lipped stunner asked.

"English Lit…" He answered.

"Cool… I'll see you there." She winked at Tommy as she walked away.

"That is what we call one hundred percent trouble." Hanson stated.

"I know. The name on her I.D. bracelet was OLLIE." Joey answered.

"She's sweet on you." Hanson stated.

"Jealous?" Joey asked. "She may be warming up to you too."

"Not on your life." Hanson responded.

"Pity, I don't think I really want to beat another one off with a stick." Joey laughed.

"My GOD are you related to Doug Penhall?" Hanson jibed.

"Only by birth." Joey retorted without cracking a smile as he walked down the hall behind the crowd of students.

Hanson shook his head as the two walked towards their class to be greeted by the tardy bell. "Great." Hanson stated as the two picked up their pace as they headed to their first class.

--

The two men sat in the back of the class room watching the teacher Ms. Bell walk up and down the aisle reading to the class the story **Romeo and Juliet**. Hanson remembered how much he really did like Shakespeare when he was in school. The words were so powerful. They took skill to remember, read and interpret. He was a bit dismayed as he was hit in the arm with a folded piece of paper. FOR JOEY was written on the outside of the white page.

"Your girlfriend sent you this." Hanson stated sourly as he slapped the note into Joey's hand.

Joey lifted his eyes as Crystal smiled and then quickly turned her attention back to the teacher. He unfolded the envelope and read the cursive letters. MEET ME AT THE FLAG POLE AT LUNCH. He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. He then turned his attention back to the class as the bell rang signaling the end of the first period. The class jumped to their feet and headed down the hallway. Joey jumped to his feet and moved quickly out the door. Tom followed Joey down the hall to his locker.

"What the hell was that man?" Hanson asked.

Joey handed the letter to Tom who read it.

"Are you going to?" Hanson asked.

"Hell no. I have no clue who Ollie is and I'm in no hurry to get a hunk ripped out of my ass for an unfaithful girlfriend." Joey responded. "Now let's get out of here we have shop class in three minutes.

Hanson laughed at the curt response to his question. Joey was so much like his brother that it made him laugh. He could not get over how much the two had in common. They were so different in stature and appearance but the way they dealt with situations over their head were so similar. He could even hear Doug's voice as the smaller younger version of his best friend responded to the invitation to meet an underage great looking female by the flagpole. He had a suspicion that at one time in his life he probably would have met the girl there but today he was a better person.

--

Shop class came and went as well as their math class. Tom really did hate math. It was one of his worst subjects. Although he always excelled in everything her did he hated to have to do math. When the bell finally rang signaling lunch Hanson and Joey both made their way to the cafeteria to have something that resembled lunch. The two men sat down with their feast and began to dig into there meals when they were soon surrounded by a large group of men. Hanson set his fork back down on his tray as Joey soon followed suit. Hanson looked at his tray and then pursed his lips looking up at the high school aged kids surrounding them. He felt a little like a chicken being surrounded by a pack of ravenous wolves.

"What can I do for you today?" Hanson asked as he spun around on the bench.

"My name is Ollie and this is my hood. So whatever you're thinking about doing or starting goes through me." He stated.

"Anything else?" Hanson asked.

"Yeah for you… Joey, right?"

Joey Penhall looked up from his tray and his eyes met Ollie's. He was defiantly bigger than himself, but size never bothered Joey. He had been beating his brother up since the third grade so he wasn't nearly afraid of a possible confrontation.

"What me?" He responded slyly.

"Yeah… stay away form my girl." Ollie advised.

"Hey, your girl's all over me… why don't you tell her to stay away from me." Joey retorted jumping to his feet.

Ollie scaled the table in a single leap and had a hold of Joey's jacket collar before he could react. It didn't take much before Joey had slipped out of his hold and had Ollie in a choke hold.

"Hey… tell your girl that I'm not interested and you better pay attention here. I am not going to repeat myself. I'm not putting up with you talking to me like I'm below you or you're my boss. I'm not one of your lackeys here so leave me alone or feel my wrath."

Joey than released the boy and let him fall to the floor in a heap. Ollie jumped to his feet and looked at Joey Penhall who was starting to regret what he had just done.

"This aint over punk." Ollie seethed.

He shoved past Joey and then stormed down the hallway his gang following him.

"Joey… that may have been the single most stupid thing I've seen yet." Hanson stated.

"I think you might be right." Joey responded.

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to tell me what you think... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews... I hope you like the next installment!**

**Chapter 4**

The day ended with only one more letter handed to Joey by Ollie's girlfriend. This time she insisted that he meet her by her locker. Joey rolled his eyes pocketing the piece of paper that had been decorated by hearts.

"Another one?" Hanson asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you think that she had it in for me? I mean what do I do if her gang leader boyfriend shows up to kick my ass?" Joey asked

"Avoid it at all costs; if he does throw punches, you can defend yourself but don't hurt him too badly." Hanson responded.

"So take him down with my one punch method, right?" Joey asked cocking his right eyebrow.

"My GOD Joey… you are just like your brother." Hanson blurted out.

Tom Hanson then rolled his eyes as walked down the hallway in the direction of his car. Joey Penhall turned quickly and headed out the door behind the officer.

"Hey… I resemble that. You… You should probably take that back. I mean… I'm the good looking one." Joey shouted.

"Yes you are." Both men stopped by the entrance to the school building.

Crystal stood in the doorway watching the two men she approached them sliding purposely between Hanson and Joey.

"You didn't meet me. That hurt my feelings and made me think that maybe you don't like me." She whispered to Joey.

"Maybe?" Joey croaked.

Crystal ran her finger across the officer's cheek and then down his neck. "You don't want to hurt my feelings do you?" She asked in a breathy sing song voice.

"You know what Crystal… you already have a boyfriend so why don't you take a hike back his direction." Hanson fired. He had gotten tired of her act when he was still in high school. The kind of girl who wasn't happy until she had dabbled in everyone's business and gotten someone in trouble and this girl was after Joey Penhall.

Crystal narrowed her gaze as she turned and looked at Tom Hanson. "Do you have a problem when your brother gets a little action pretty boy?" She seethed. "I think that this is between me and Joey."

"Hey, cool it. You have a boyfriend so beat it." Joey bit back.

Crystal stared back venomously at the younger Penhall. Joey winked back at her and grabbed Hanson by the sleeve and walked quickly out the door.

"Holy shit… did you seriously just…." Hanson asked when they finally got to his car.

"Yep, I think I did." He answered.

"This school is nuts! We need to go and report in." Hanson shook his head.

--

"How's he doing?" Doug asked Tom as he reached up to get a cup of coffee.

"Fine… good. He has managed to get the attention of a fine looking chicken head and is now the red "x" on the radar of Ollie and his gang of thug's." Hanson stated with truthful sarcasm.

"No really, how's he doing." Doug asked.

"Doug, he's doing fine… he seriously managed to attract the attention of the gang leader and his girlfriend today. He had a run in with Ollie Wolf and his girlfriend his hitting on him."

"Ollie Wolf… The South Side Sharks Ollie Wolf?" Penhall asked a look of fear flashed across his face.

"Yeah… that's the one." Hanson replied. "Is that the same Ollie Wolf who…"

"Did time at Metro Juvy for beating his ex-girlfriend's brother half to death for looking at him funny." Joey Penhall interrupted.

"How did you know?" Hanson asked.

"JOEY CAN READ." Joey answered in his best Neanderthal voice.

"GREAT." Hanson responded. "Not only do I have to deal with Doug I now have to deal with Joey… how much better can this get." He chided himself as he walked back to his desk.

"Joey… this guy is a maniac; you really need to watch your back on this one." Penhall advised. "I really don't want to have to burry you too."

"Relax, Uncle Joey has promises to keep to Clavo and besides big brother, Tommy's a good partner. He's not going to let anything happen to me." Joey walked back over to his desk where he sat down and finished filling out a piece of paper. He then stopped to look at it a second time and then putting it in a file he lay it on his desk and turned the light out.

"Hey Hanson… can I catch a ride with you?" Joey shouted.

"Yeah." Tom answered back from across the room.

"Were heading to Rocket Dog tonight… you and Clavo up for it?" Joey asked while he was finishing up at his desk.

"Uh no, Clavo and I have homework to do and he has to be ready for an early field trip tomorrow." Doug responded disappointed.

"Okay, well I'll see ya later big brother." Joey waved as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

Doug watched in silence as his younger brother and Tom Hanson walked out the door to the chapel together. He was starting to feel replaced. Tom and Joey continued to laugh and carry on as they moved out of the room and then out the front entrance. That should have been him with Tommy. He was now burdened with the responsibility of caring for his young nephew. He had stayed with Jump Street but he was feeling left out of everything because he had to rush home so quickly all the time. He had to get Clavo from day care, fix his meals, and wash his clothes. There was never any time for pizza and beers with the boys anymore. He was angry and frustrated with himself as he too wanted to go to Rocket Dog tonight and then home to a game and a beer.

--

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow morning." Hanson told his younger partner. "Oh, Joey…"

"Yeah."

"Try not to be late. We have to check in the morning and I really don't want to be late… shit… we can't be late for school." Hanson advised.

"Heaven forbid…" Joey laughed.

"Goodnight." Hanson laughed as he pulled away.

--

Tom Hanson walked inside his apartment and locked his door. He then proceeded into his bedroom where he kicked off his boots and crawled under the covers. The day had proven to be more than he wanted to deal with so the quickest way to forget was to sleep it off as quickly as possible. And that was exactly what the officer did.

**OK, send some reviews my way:-) Later, Firebunee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two at once... BONUS!**

**Chapter 5**

It was four o'clock in the morning when Hanson's phone rang. The loud noise clanged in his ear like an unwelcome voice in the middle of a dream. The thoughts that go through your mind in the middle of the night when someone calls you at four a.m. are not the greatest.

"Hanson." The dark tambour of the voice could be no other than Captain Adam Fuller.

"Yeah Cap…" Hanson's voice was almost a whisper as he tried to clear his fuzzy head.

"Tommy you need to get down to County Hospital right now."

"Is everything alright?" Hanson asked clearing his throat.

"Hanson… they just brought your partner in. He's been beaten pretty badly." Fuller replied grimly.

"Who… Doug… what… is he alright…" Hanson was now fully awake.

"Not Doug, Hanson… Joey."

Tom Hanson sat on the side of his bed his jaw hung slack as he searched for words. _What the hell happened… he had dropped him off at the side of his apartment building and he was fine? Who the hell…_

"I'll be right there." Hanson replied in a state of shock. He quickly walked over to the end of the bed and slid his worn out boots onto his feet and didn't even bother to lace them up. He ran to the door and grabbing his keys locked the door and nearly sprinted to his car waiting for him in the parking lot.

The endless trip to the hospital was peppered with thoughts of what happened and who could have done it. Tom couldn't find a possible reason for all of this. Sure Ollie had threatened him and Joey, but there was serious doubt that anything would become of it.

--

"_Watch your back boys. I don't want to have to identify either of you in the morgue."_ _Fuller stated. He had read through the file on the desk._

"_Cap, this guy seems to be untouchable for everyone. The principal doesn't even mess with him." Hanson stated._

"_And this girl… she hounded you all day?" Fuller asked._

"_Yeah, it was like she had something she wanted to prove. She was real flirty. She was just downright creepy."_

"_Well stay away from her… or better yet talk to her. See if you can get some information from her. Maybe she has something she wants to get off of her chest…"_

"…_other than a good time?" Hanson retorted._

"_Hanson…"_

"_Hey I'm just say'n, she's just a little too eager beaver for me." Tom stated._

"_Me too coach… there's something not right about her." Joey responded._

"_There's something not right about this whole situation Cap'n." Hanson reiterated from an earlier comment that day._

"_No, this isn't right, but we have a job to do and we need to get it done. Mean while, I am going to hand onto these 'love notes,' we may need them later." Fuller affirmed._

"_Inspiration?" Joey asked._

_Hanson snickered, working hard to stifle the laughter by covering his face with a folder._

"_Evidence Penhall, not the two of you get out of my office before you are both put on Dennis's guard duty as Eastern… GO!" Adam Fuller shouted as the two men beat feet out of the room as quickly as they could._

"_That was smooth Joey." Hanson laughed as they walked past Doug Penhall's desk_

"_I have been well taught…" Joey replied with a straight face._

_--_

"Joey Penhall." Hanson stated breathlessly as he ran in the front doors of the hospital.

The young female receptionist with dirty blond hair clicked away at the keyboard in front of her looking intently at the screen. She finally responded, "ICU 3."

"Thank you." Hanson flew down the hall to the elevator and hit the up button. He heard a ding and jumped into the door as it slowly opened. He hit the button for floor number three and waited for what felt like ten minutes for the door to close and then another ten minutes for the car to wind slowly up the cable to the third floor. Once there he pushed through the barely opened doors and ran to the waiting room where Doug was waiting with Dennis Booker, Harry Ioki and Adam Fuller.

"How is he?" Hanson asked in a concerned tone.

Doug Penhall stood up and walked as calmly as possible over to Tom Hanson.

"Doug… I'm…"

Out of nowhere Doug drew back his fist and pounded Tom Hanson square in the mouth. The smaller officer hit the floor on his back. He tried to push himself up when Doug pulled him to his feet by the jacket collar slamming his best friend against the wall.

"You fucking bastard!" Doug shouted as he drew back to hit Hanson again. Dazed Hanson tried to pull himself away from the officer before he could seriously hurt him.

"You were supposed to watch out for him…" Doug shouted as Dennis slipped in between the two before a second punch could be landed. Fuller and Ioki caught Doug from the back and he and Ioki wrestled Penhall away from Hanson who fell to the floor against the wall. He lifted his hand to wipe his lip where a trail of blood continued to ooze forth.

"Tommy you better go." Dennis pleaded.

Tom looked at Doug who continued to fight Fuller and Ioki as Hospital Security exploded on scene. Dennis helped Hanson to his feet and looked at Fuller and Ioki who were finally getting Doug Penhall to calm down.

"Come on." Dennis pulled Tom along to the elevator and then out the door to the hospital.

The two went back to the elevator and then down the stairs and out the door where Hanson was still in a daze about what had just happened. He could feel the throbbing in his lip where it contined to ooze blood. He pulled a bandana out of his pocket and wiped the blood away again.

"He got you good… I think your gonna have a bruise out of that one." Dennis said as he quickly examined Hanson's lip that was already starting to turn purple at the side. Hanson recoiled pulling his face away from Dennis Booker and starting to pace in front of the bench outside the hospital door.

"Dennis…"

"Tommy they found Joey tied to a tree outside of the school. They had beaten him pretty bad. He has at the very least got a concussion, some broken and cracked ribs. One has possibly punctured his left lung…"

"Dennis, I don't understand… when did all this happen? We went to Rocket Dog had dinner I dropped him off at his place and now this. I don't understand what the hell just happened. And where the hell does Doug get off blaming me for all of this. I told Joey not to go anywhere alone. I told him your partner covers your back and you don't do anything alone." Hanson's voice continued to rise as he paced back and forth in front of where Booker stood smoking a cigarette.

"Tommy… I think that Doug is just upset. He'll get over it when he calms down. I mean, he is just a little upset since you and his brother have gotten closer. He's just getting a little jealous I think." Dennis replied taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Jealous! He's the one who asked for damn desk assignment!"

"Look, Hanson! GO home, get some sleep, I'll call you when we hear something. I'm sure that Fuller is going to send someone else in to back you up so play it cool right now and don't worry. The doctor says Joey should be okay in a day or two but he's in the ICU just to be sure. They are a little worried about his punctured lung."

"Dennis, I…"

Tommy… please… go home, go see Lex… anything just get the hell out of here, let him calm down. I'll call you when we know something."

Hanson sighed deeply as he knew Booker was right. For once he was right. Tom wasn't welcome right now and he needed to get away from this and clear his head. He thought that talking to Jude might do it but figured that she was watching Clavo since he didn't see the boy at the hospital. He wanted to see Lexi. She had been so good for him since she had moved to the Metro area. She had listened when he needed to talk. She had been his darling and he would have loved to have relieved some of the pent up anger and frustration he was having with life right then, but she deserved better than that. Besides she had class in the morning.

Tom walked absently to his car and then leaned his whole body over the side of the classic vehicle; resting his chin on his hand he closed his eyes. He could hear the sounds of the world around him only they just didn't matter. Why did Doug hit him? They were best friends. They knew the ins and outs of everything that had happened to each other and he hit him. Hanson clenched his fists together and thumped the roof of his car as a tear threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes. He turned his back to the vehicle and slid down the side to the ground holding his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and wished the day would just rewind so that he could stop this all from happening. He had to fix this… he had to…

**Oooo... getting darker. There is definatly someting sinister going on here, but what could it be and where is it going to go? I hope you enjoyed this and please leave me a review! I love to hear from you... Later, Firebunee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Hanson walked slowly into Jump Street Chapel the morning after. He looked from side to side slowly as he walked towards his desk. There weren't many milling around today as he came in fairly early because he was having so much trouble sleeping. He scratched his head as he pulled out the brown vinyl chair. He yawned and sat laying his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He hadn't been due to report in for at least another hour so the power nap was sounding good. He closed his eyes and began to let his mind wonder. He was sure that he had only had his head down a couple of minutes when a hand touched him on the shoulder. Startled Hanson sat bolt upright and found himself face to face with Captain Adam Fuller.

"Good morning Hanson." The distinguished older gentleman stated.

"Hey Coach." Hanson responded. His voice crackled with sleep.

"How are you felling this morning?' He asked reaching out pushing Hanson's chin to the right as he examined the bruise that had instantly started to form where his best friend had hit him.

Hanson pulled back slowly and ran his hand through his dark brown locks.

"Okay." Hanson replied as he started to rise to his feet.

"Your really early Tom… are you sure everything's alright?" Fuller looked down at his watch and then back at his officer. He couldn't contain the fact that he was concerned for the young officer. His face was black and blue because of a fight with his best friend and he appeared to not have slept all night. "Did you get any rest at all last night son?"

"Yeah… I-I'm just a little tired." He wasn't just a little tired he was exhausted. He didn't sleep at all the night before and now he was on his own with the South Central Sharks.

"Tommy, since you're here, why don't you come into my office and we need to talk." Fuller added as he gathered his brief case and walked into his office flipping on the light.

Tom Hanson closed his eyes as he rolled his head from side to side trying to work out the stiff muscles that seemed to be accompanying his insomnia. He then pushed his chair in at his desk and followed his superior officer. He wanted to tell Fuller to take a number his nap came first, but he knew better. He also had a feeling that this conversation was going to be about the previous night's events.

"Take a seat Tom." Fuller stated as he hung his jacket and then placed his brief case on his desk. He then walked around the desk to sit in the chair facing Tom.

"Tom, I'm not going to beat around the bush on this one but we have a problem here." Fuller stated. He looked seriously at the young officer while he folded his hands in front of him not breaking eye contact with Hanson.

Tom Hanson sat still watching the older officer as he laid out the problem for him.

"Doug Penhall stepped over the line last night and you got hit. Now, he can be officially charged for that if you would like. He could potentially loose his badge and or be suspended. He's out just for today since I have placed him on leave due to the circumstances with his brother"

"What's option number two." Hanson asked.

"You don't have to do anything." Fuller said raising his hands in the air as if he were shrugging the whole conversation away.

"I think I'll take option two. No matter how Doug feels right now or tomorrow for that matter, he was my best friend and I hope someday still is." Hanson replied. "And if it is okay, I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"That's your decision Hanson and I respect that." Fuller nodded in approval. The simple fact was that he was sure Hanson wasn't going to even consider bringing Penhall up on charges, but he had been required to ask.

"Is that it?" Hanson inquired.

"No… Tom, I need to know if I should get someone else in there with you?"

"Coach, I really think that there is a chance that if you send anyone else in there gonna get suspicious. I can't say for sure who was behind what happened to Joey last night, but I am sure that it has Ollie Wolfe's name all over it. I am also positive that his girlfriend had something to do with it also." Hanson replied.

"Hanson, if you can get this backed up with a witness or some evidence that would be helpful, but until then I really want you to watch your back. I have Booker ready to go in if you need him."

"What about guard duty?" Hanson asked.

"We were released from that yesterday." Fuller advised in a near whisper.

"What happened Coach?" Hanson almost laughed as he waited to hear what Booker had done.

"Let's just say that the next time the mayor needs a babysitter for one of his kids, he's gonna do it on his dime." Fuller responded.

"Okay… sorry I asked." Hanson twisted in his chair as the older man continued to look at him.

"Tom are you sure you're alright?" Fuller asked.

"Just really tired, sir." Hanson relied blandly.

"Well you need to keep both eyes open in the front and back of your head on this one."

"I will Cap'n." Hanson responded.

"Just be careful Tom. This isn't a crusade, and there _are_ other officers here to help."

"I know Coach and I'll ask if I need help, but I promise right now, I'm fine." Hanson stood up. "Can I go now?"

Fuller looked down at his watch and then back up at the officer. "Yeah, and you can probably catch a twenty minute or longer nap before you need to be in class."

Hanson tapped on the door frame with his right knuckle and then scrunched up his face in response to what Fuller knew for a fact he was about to do. "Thanks Coach."

--

The day started like most days in high schools do. The students walked to class while chattering in the hallways. Teachers shouted to students to stop kissing by the lockers, or holding hands outside their rooms. Others were busy picking up the remnants of their lockers as the contents drifted across the floors upon opening. Hanson drifted through the chaos and looked up to see Ollie Wolfe and Principal Watson walking towards the Library. Narrowing his vision he decided that instead of shop class following the two unlikely chums was a better idea.

He had learned certain things being on assignment as a "bad boy" from Penhall… never carry your books to class. They are a distraction and just wind up in the way. So he had two free hands. He had one to check on the loaded service revolver in his pocket and the other to open a door with. He ducked into the Library five steps behind Ollie and Watson.

"Look there are ten of them and me." Ollie stated.

"Ten." Watson asked angrily.

"Yeah and if you want this one taken care of you need to come up with five "G's" a piece." Ollie demanded.

"That's fifty thousand!" Watson's voice cracked.

"Yeah and I want it today." Ollie demanded.

Before Hanson could hear the rest of the information he felt a hand snake around his midsection. He could smell perfume before he even turned around.

"Hello there." Her voice was seductive as she ran her hand along Hanson's chest. Crystal was doing her part to completely throw off what Tom was in need of hearing.

"Look, Joey…"

"He's off my list and you're on it now." Crystal responded to the officer who was starting to feel his skin start to crawl.

"Uh… you have a boyfriend and I'm not your type." Hanson slid along the shelves of books trying to hear what was going on in the next aisle over while covering himself.

"Ollie and me… we sorta have an agreement about me and boys. You're one I would love to have a shot at. Your so strong and… bad." She licked her lips lustfully at him while staring at him with her smoldering sapphire blue eyes. She then felt her way along Hanson's shirt feeling free to run her hands up beneath the top of the surface and explore the corded muscles of his abdomen. She bit her lip as she pushed her taut frame against his. She grasped his hand and lay it against her leg pushing it along her exposed flesh as an invitation to feel his way up what small area of her body the skin-tight black miniskirt didn't cover.

Hanson took in a ragged breath as he felt his blood pressure rising. He could feel the firm unyielding flesh of her upper thigh beneath his powerful hands. He could then hear sound of his own heartbeat in his ears as he pushed the vixen out of his way. In his haste to get away he tripped over a small step ladder trying to slip past her.

Hanson landed on his stomach on the floor. He rolled onto his side and found himself looking up at Principal Watson. The older man bent down and grabbed the officer by the arm pulling him to his feet. The officer looked around and noted Ollie walking out from behind the shelves of books. He squinted his eyes as he glared at Tom Hanson. Crystal then emerged pushing her hair back off of her shoulders and walked over to where her boyfriend stood. She flexed her toes and Hanson watched as the muscles in her legs tightened from her calves to her thighs. She then raised her hand in front of her lips and whispered something into Ollie's ear. The hardened face went from and angry glare to a devilish grin as he folded his arms across his chest and continued to stare at the undercover officer.

As there was nobody around Hanson looked from face to face noting the expressions on each. Crystal thought her was "a bad boy." Ollie wasn't too keen on him and the principal thought he was trouble so Hanson did the only thing he could think of at the time…

"I want in…"

**Thanks for reading and again I am begging like a big dork... please review... I know I am not proud:-) later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh another two fer!**

**Chapter 7**

Watson yanked Hanson out of the Library and marched him into his office. He shoved the officer against the wall and grabbed him by the collar slamming him into the surface of the wall again.

"What the hell do you know about this boy and you better make sense real quick."

Hanson maintained his stony expression as he sucked in another deep breath. He stared forward into the face of the principal looking to try and read what the man was really looking for.

"I overheard you talking to Ollie and I want my share of five grand." He responded quickly.

The older man was beet red as he continued to hold the young officer at bay. Finally after what felt like forever he relented allowing the officer some breathing room. Hanson shrugged his shoulders and twisted his neck trying to regain feeling in his extremities. He was nervous in the office of a man who was paying high schools five thousand dollars a piece for something he wasn't even sure what it was yet.

"A piece of five thousand dollars…" The principal stated as he walked around his desk a strange look on his face. "Be in the boy's locker room at five tonight. You'll get yours then. And keep your mouth shut till then." Watson stated. His voice was gruff as he walked back around the desk and then over to the door of his office and opened it ushering Hanson out.

--

The first thing Tom thought of was contact Fuller. He has to know that there is something going on at the school. He walked through the hallway to his car being careful to not get caught wondering out to his personal vehicle. He started the engine and gunned it as he shot out of the parking lot and off to the chapel.

"There better be a spectacular reason you're cutting school right now to be here Hanson." Captain Adam Fuller demanded not even looking up to acknowledge the officer from the work on his desk.

"Sir I think it is." Hanson replied.

"Well what is it?" Fuller asked propping his elbows up on the desk in front of him and leaning forward.

"I caught Ollie Wolfe and Principal Watson talking in the Library about money." Hanson stated between gasps. He had run through the door in an effort to get back to the school and not get caught truant.

"Okay Hanson… that doesn't tell me a whole lot." Fuller responded.

"Wait… they are being paid five thousand dollars per person. There are ten students total that Ollie is collecting money for." Hanson announced.

"Ten students…" Fuller stood up and walked around the desk.

"Well there are eleven now." Hanson retorted.

"Well Hanson is it ten or eleven."

"Eleven… I'm the eleventh." Tom confirmed his eyes catching Fuller's.

Adam Fuller started to open his mouth and then ran his right hand across his face and beard. He was lost in thought as he turned and walked back around the desk and sat down. He cringed as he looked up at his officer. Hanson looked serious clad in a green military jacket and white t-shirt. His hair bangs hung over his brow in clumps while the officer stared back his jaw twitching waiting for an answer.

"Hanson do you even know what you've gotten yourself into? Fuller asked.

"I don't know but I had to do something Ollie's girlfriend showed up and was doing her best to try and seduce me I think. She had her hands up under my shirt and was trying to get me to feel her up. I got a little… warm and well… I fell and got caught by Ollie and Watson."

"You got caught?" Fuller inquired raising his eyebrow with his voice.

"Yeah… well she told Ollie something and that was when I told them I wanted in." Hanson stated.

"Damn, it's too late to get a second person in there. I can't say that I'm excited to see you in this situation alone. Be careful you have your weapon right?" Fuller asked

"Yeah." Tom confirmed.

"Look I'm gonna get a team together and we'll be available for back up just in case. We'll pull up to the High School around five fifteen and if there is a problem we'll intervene." Fuller replied looking at his desk.

There was a knock at Fuller's door and then it opened with Doug Penhall walking in. His stare was long and cold as his expression switched to disgust. His partner and best friend was cold as he circled a wide circle around Tom Hanson and sat down on the couch.

"I better go." Hanson declared after Doug stared a hole through the man whom he held responsible for what had happened to his younger brother.

"Be careful Hanson." Fuller stated as the young officer walked out the door.

Hanson looked at Doug one last time as the tension in the office became thicker with each passing moment. This wasn't right. Doug was supposed to be going with him. He should be beside him in that locker room not Tom against the world. What the hell had happened to them? Doug had to have known Hanson would never let Joey get hurt on purpose.

"Yes sir." Hanson looked down at the floor as he slunk out of the room without so much as a 'go to hell' from Doug.

--

Hanson walked on pins and needles for the rest of the day as he waited for the five o'clock hour. He went to his car once class had ended for the day and deposited his olive colored jacket in his back seat. The sun had warmed the building up to a balmy eighty-five degrees that afternoon. He pulled his weapon out of his jacket pocket and checked to see that it was loaded and then deposited the sleek metal weapon in his hip pocket. At four forty-five he walked back into the building and then headed to the men's locker room. He opened the door and walked around the lockers and was face to face with Ollie, Watson and several others. All were holding shot guns, hand guns and several additional types of automatic and semi automatic weapons. You could have knock Tom Hanson over with a feather.

Hanson's eyes were as big as saucers when he saw the amount of weaponry in the arsenal the principal had. His stomach instantly knotted as a he felt a horrible burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was in over his head and he knew it.

"Ahh… Tommy right on time." The principal announced.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hanson shouted.

"I thought you said you wanted in?" Watson stated.

"Yeah, but what the hell… your arming kids." Hanson yelled pointing at the principal.

Watson smirked and nodded his head at Hanson.

"We're arming ourselves against trash like you and your brother." Watson declared adamantly. "This is population control. My boys here have taken down several thorns in my side and tonight you're next followed by the rest tomorrow."

The words burned in Tom's ears as he could not believe what he had just heard. _Were they the ones who had killed the teacher and the other students?_ Hanson had run out of rational thought as he pulled his own weapon out of his pocket. He wasn't sure what to do but he was sure as hell not going to stand around and wait for them to walk out with this weaponry. He reached into his back pocket to produce his badge when a shot rag out from his side. Hanson didn't even have time to react as the bullet tore through his right shoulder propelling the officer against a row of lockers. At the same time he dropped his weapon and it slid underneath a locker as his badge went the other direction.

Hanson screamed allowed as the bullet burned his flesh from the inside out. He grasped his right arm with his left and bolted for the door as another set of bullets rained in his directions.

"Ten thousand for the one who takes that piece of shit down!" Watson shouted as the group spread out and began to chase down their next victim.

"Here Tommy…" The voice came in a sing song tone.

It was Oliver Wolfe who had found his blood trail.

"Come on little Tommy… I know you're out there. I know you tried something with my girl today and we're not even close to being even for that."

Hanson breathed heavily as he continued to clutch his arm to his side. It burned beyond belief. He closed his eyes hard as the pain continued to bear down on him and radiate through his chest and shoulder. It was making it extremely difficult to breathe; he clinched his teeth as he looked for the nearest door. Fuller would be here soon and he could get out to them before the kids had done something else stupid. Tom saw a natural light reflecting off of the grey cinderblocks of the school. He swallowed hard and winced as the pain in his shoulder continued to sear his insides.

Hanson darted past the lockers that were in front of him as he heard a spray of bullets cutting into the wall as he slid across the floor.

"ARGGHH!" Hanson cried out as he slammed his shoulder into the wall. The pain was breathtaking but he was there. There was the door; freedom was in front of him. He was going to make it. He shot out the door in the direction of the large bread truck only to hear the fire of automatic weapons. The spray rained down on the concrete shredding it. Chunks of asphalt and concrete showered the officer as he slid behind the trunk of a tree. In front of him he could see a large group of officers explode out of the back of the van taking cover behind anything they could find as they begin to return fire. Hanson heard the return but through all the smoke he couldn't make out any faces.

Hanson was trapped; pinned behind the trunk of an evergreen tree that was being chipped away a little at a time by a group of vigilantes and several officers from Metro PD. Hanson jumped as another spray of bullets shredded at the trunk of the tree. He cringed and then gasped as felt something hammer into his left ribcage from the bottom. He screamed allowed as he jumped trying to keep himself covered from the continuous spray of bullets. He covered his head as a large branch from the tree fell to his right barely missing the injured officer. He was starting to get dizzy as he continued to loose blood in his side and his arm. It was then that all he could do was wait for the final bullet to rip into him and end it all or he would pass out. The deafening noise and smoke continued to rain down with the blazing hot lead on the officer as he fought a futile battle to protect himself.

**So does that mean I get two fer the reviews, LOL! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Guys! Please enjoy...**

**Chapter 8**

Fuller, Hoffs, Booker and Ioki were all at the school when the first shots were fired. Fuller had used his own instincts earlier in the day to alert the Metro PD to the possibility of a situation getting out of control. He had asked them to be available with back up should they need it. Once Fuller heard the RAT-TAT-TAT of gun fire he called over his police radio for help.

"I need immediate back-up at South Central High School shots are being fired." Fuller shouted into his police issued radio.

"We will have units to you shortly." The calm female voice responded.

"Please be advised we have an undercover unit inside." Fuller divulged over the radio.

"Copy… just one unit?" A husky male's voice repeated to Fuller.

"Afirm… one unit… Owen we need help now. There is continued rapid gun fire coming from the building." Fuller advised. "Please also move a medic unit this way as well."

"Adam, there is a unit just around the corner from you and several more on the way. Medics will be staged at The Corner Drug." The voice responded.

Once the voices were clear of the radio there was a sound of sirens filling the air. Several cars began to pull up to the outside of the building as Tom Hanson stumbled out the door grasping his right arm with his left, his white t-shirt stained with the crimson blood of his person. There were several explosions of weapon fire from above and all around. The assailants were hiding above in classrooms and behind columns outside the school. The officer ducked for cover behind the trunk of a gnarled pine tree. The tree didn't seem to offer enough cover to protect the injured officer from the continued scatter of gun fire. The spray continued as Hanson slid down the trunk of the tree screaming in agonizing pain. A new patch of red was growing just below his ribs on the side of his shirt.

"Tommy!" Hoffs screamed.

"Cap'n he's hit! We have to do something!" Booker shouted at Fuller.

"What the hell is going on!" Penhall yelled ducking behind the car where the four other officers were hiding in an effort to avoid getting hit by a bullet. All the officers were in bullet proof vests for extra protection. He had been securing his in place as he rushed up on the scene.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fuller demanded. The last time he had talked to Doug Penhall he was going to the hospital to wait with his brother as he woke from surgery. He wasn't even supposed to be in the area and yet here he was wearing his Kevlar and holding his weapon.

Fuller took a deep breath as he debated on scolding the officer but instead chose not to. "I haven't got a clue what happened. Hanson had a lead on the principal and Ollie. They were cooking up something in the Library and then Hanson was spotted. He told them he wanted in. They told him they were meeting at five. We showed up at five fifteen and bam there are shots fired and now Hanson's pinned behind that tree over there." Fuller advised establishing what was going on with his fellow officer.

Doug peaked over the hood of Fuller's car to see Hanson on the ground his arms wrapped around himself in a feeble effort to protect himself from life taking weapon fire. Doug's stomach churned as he watched his best friend injured and jumping, sliding from side to side trying to prevent himself from being hit.

"Cap we gotta get him out of there!" Doug announced urgently.

"Penhall we can't were pinned down here and he's over there. If there was anything we could do…"

Fuller gasped as Penhall threw himself over the hood of the car charging forward towards his friend. All around him was a war zone. He blocked in front of his face as if his arms were a force field to prevent him from being hit by the shrapnel flying through the air. He heard the voices of Judy, Dennis and Harry as he slipped and reversed like an expert on the soccer field, eventually reaching the goal unscathed.

Penhall grabbed Hanson off of the ground and pulled the badly injured officer to his feet by his left arm. Hanson yelped loudly as the jarring of his body shot pain throughout his body.

"AHHHGG!" Hanson shriveled as the bigger officer pulled him in towards his own body as another shot brought down yet another large branch.

"Hanson you okay… you with me!" Penhall shook the other officer.

"Y-Yeah…" Hanson replied with a soft moan. He felt his legs start to give out from beneath him as his eyes began to roll back into his head.

"Oh GOD Tommy, don't do this to me." Penhall shouted. He forcefully pulled Hanson back onto his feet and gently slapped him in the face bringing the officers closed chocolate eyes back open.

"Sorry… Joey…. my fault Doug… I… tried to…" Hanson struggled to talk as there was another explosion of gun fire. Hanson's head landed on Penhall's shoulder.

"No Tommy… not now… Joey's fine. It's not your fault he told me when he woke up."

Penhall wrapped his arms protectively around his wound friend who laid his head heavily on the bigger mans chest. Hanson could hardly hold himself up any longer. Penhall grimaced as he could feel the wind off of a projectile as it tore apart a section of tree near his head.

"Tommy you with me?" Doug pleaded with his partner.

"…Yeah…" Hanson let out a deep breath as he whispered his answer.

"We gotta run Tommy… can you run?" Penhall listened intently still grasping his partner shielding his body from any other potential harm.

"I think." Hanson answered as he took in another ragged gulp of air.

"I'll help you, ok?" Penhall grabbed Hanson's left arm and pulled it around his shoulder and wrapped his own right arm around Hanson's ribcage unknowingly sinking his fingers into the lesion from which Hanson's crimson life force continued to ooze from. Hanson shrieked sinking heavily to the ground clawing at the material in his shirt as if it would stop the pain.

"FUCK! Tommy I'm sorry buddy!"

"… side… hit…" Hanson hissed through tightly clinched teeth as he tried to find his footing again.

Hanson shook as he tried to suck in a gulp of air. His eyes closed tightly to the horrendous pain as the ruby colored liquid grew ever faster across the bottom of Hanson's chest. Doug looked towards the police officer who were scattering in all directions in an attempt to find the people holding and firing weapons. He could see Fuller's face as he peered over the hood of his own car. Booker had his hand securely on the hood of the vehicle while Hoffs and Ioki watched in terror.

Doug looked down at Hanson whose dirty sweat streaked face which revealed the true agony of the situation for him. His best friend was in here alone after his brother was violently assaulted. He had hit Hanson after blaming him for letting his younger brother get hurt. He pulled the nearly unconscious officer back to his feet. Another shot from the right of the two forced them to move slightly to the left. Doug pulled the smaller injured officer in towards his own body again safeguarding him against the shooters. He looked up at the four people who were now pulling their own weapons and firing in an attempt to offer cover to the two escaping officers.

There was a slight lull in the fire. Penhall felt Hanson's full weight in his arms as his head rolled silently to the left. He panicked thinking maybe a shot had gotten through and killed him. Penhall lowered his head near the other officer's chest hearing him breath he relaxed only slightly as he realized Tommy had merely lost consciousness.

"This can't get any worse." Penhall scolded himself for being so stupid, for being so quick to judge, for being himself.

He spread his own legs and stooped down. He grasped the other officer between the legs and on his left arm and started to flip him over his shoulder in a firemen's carry. He had begun to lift Hanson when the blazing heat of a shot caught him in his thigh. Penhall screamed as the shot drove him to the ground. He grasped his own leg grimacing as the bullet tortured him from the inside. He took in a sharp breath as he rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to where Tommy lay on his back unconscious waiting as a target. He bit back his own cries of agony back as he grabbed Hanson's head in the crook of his elbow he lay on top of Hanson shielding his partner's vulnerable body and head with his own.

"NO!" Hoffs screamed as Fuller and Booker both leapt from the cover of the car.

"COVER!" Was all Fuller screamed as the two blazed a trail towards the injured officers.

Hoffs and Ioki joined by several men in uniform started to return fire as the smoke thickened. Fuller and Booker reached Hanson and Penhall at the same time. Fuller grabbed Penhall and pulled him to his feet charging over to the wall behind the cover of several large evergreen bushes. Booker pulled the still unconscious Hanson up and threw the officer over his shoulder as he dodged projectiles all around him. He looked towards Fuller and started to make an attempt to run in the same direction as the others when shots began to rain down from above them. He took off in the direction of the stone panther at the door. He slid to the ground behind the statue. He situated Hanson between the wall and himself in an effort to cover the unresponsive form of his fellow officer. He continued to hold Tom's head in his hand and against his own chest as the tiny bullets shredded and chipped away at the life size statue.

"Hang on Tommy… were gonna get you out of this." Booker whispered quietly again lowering his own sweat streaked face in an attempt to dodge the stray bullets. _When was this all going to stop?_

**Uhh... was that another clifhanger?? Please review and let me know what you think... Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that this makes some of you, FYH, a little less angry with me. I just don't understand what the problem with cliffhangers are... I think they are pretty cool when I write them;-)**

**Chapter 9**

The sound of gun fire quickly began to die down as the students were lead from the building one right after another until there were ten students lined up in the font of the school. They were then handcuffed and put into a van for transportation downtown. The school was placed on lockdown as dogs and search teams were called in to determine it was safe to return to the building. The situation had been defused. Booker breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at Hanson who moaned softly as Booker slowly lowered his perspiration dripping head to the ground. Booker placed a gentle hand on the officer's face to see if he was as consumed by fever as he looked. He then pulled his Kevlar vest off and placed it under the officer's neck and head to act as a pillow. Hanson moaned softly at the slight movement. Booker started to look down at the officer chest when he heard the sound behind him. He then turned around to see where it had come from. There had been nobody around him and they were waiting for the determination that the facility was clear so the EMS crews could move in to assess the injured officers. It was what he heard as he turned that made his heart nearly pop out of his chest. There was the sound of a mechanical CLICK and Booker's eyes were as round as saucers. He turned with a start to see who was behind him.

"Get up."

"What the…" Booker shook his head defiantly at the older man in a suit holding a weapon on himself and Hanson. Booker was in trouble this time as he had removed his vest for Hanson. He sat in his black t-shirt and blue jeans completely open to an attack on him. He had no way of getting his weapon which he had conveniently stashed in the back of his jeans so he could get Hanson out of the line of fire.

"I said… GET UP and keep your hands where I can see them." He responded bitterly. "He's mine." He motioned with the barrel of the weapon.

"No." Booker said flatly. Booker kept himself positioned between the gunmen and Hanson holding his hands out to the side. He wasn't about to let this guy take a potshot at the injured officer, especially since he was possibly the one behind all of the shootings. Booker glanced behind him as he heard Hanson coughing and groaning. He hoped that the officer would stay still. There was nobody around since they were all busy with the students who had caused the near death of an officer.

"Listen, I'm sick and tired of no good punks like him thinking they can run my school. This is my school… MINE! I have worked too hard cleaning it up to have to deal with leeches like him tearing it back down." Principal Watson hissed.

"He's not your run of the mill punk… he's an undercover police officer and if you want him you're going to have to go through me." Booker sat straight up on the ground his back facing Hanson who was starting to stir. He could hear the officer behind him coughing again as he took a deep breath. Booker glanced behind him seeing Hanson's eyes flutter open. He groaned heavily as he winced from the biting pain in his ribs and shoulder.

"No…" the man stated in a confused angry voice. "He sat in my office and told me he was looking for trouble. He has a record of trouble and I'm not going to let him destroy the learning of another student. This is going to end now." The principal's eyes flickered with malevolence and sheer anger. He was thinking about ending Hanson's life right here and now and Booker was terrified he would actually do it too.

"You don't want to do this man… its over." Booker insisted his jaw tightening as fear started to grip him.

"MOVE… or I'll take you down with him." Watson demanded stepping terrifyingly close wielding his weapon. He shoved it towards Dennis Bookers face who jumped ever so slightly at the thrusting motion of the gun towards his face.

Booker continued to keep his position on the ground by the badly injured officer. His dark eyes glaring back at the man who lifted his weapon as if aiming it at Dennis who winced waiting for an impact that never came.

"Set your weapon on the ground and put your hands in the air." A commanding female's voice came. Booker opened his eyes to see Judy Hoffs holding a shotgun on the Principal. She appeared almost like a superhero as she stood with her legs spread slightly apart waiting for Watson to decide what move he was going to make.

Watson started to turn when Judy Hoffs pumped the weapon signaling a round entering a chamber. Her eyes were stormy with disgust as she looked on at the man holding a weapon on Booker and Hanson. Booker watched as Ioki armed with the same type of weapon also approached the two. He was soon followed by Penhall being nearly carried by Captain Fuller.

"I said… place your weapon on the ground and put your hands in the air." Her tone of her normally gentle voice flooded with rage. Her dark curls blew in the breeze across her face.

"Sweetie…" Principal Watson hit a nerve he didn't want to hit.

"I said NOW!" Hoffs shouted.

A look of terror and admiration crossing Penhall's face as he watched the female he already knew was a powerful woman threaten to initiate a man she didn't know. Fuller stood holding up Penhall's weight watching his mouth agape with shock. She was so cool and so NOT quick to anger that he couldn't believe what he was watching. He had his weapon pointed in the direction of the principal as he watched the man start to lower his weapon.

Ioki licked his lips as he watched intently waiting for the situation to resolve. He had been dragged over by Judy when she saw what was going on. She had grabbed one of the weapons from a truck and slapped it into her Asian partners hand and told him to come with her.

"_He's got a gun on Booker… I'm not about to stand by and watch him kill Hanson after all he's already gone through." _

She had crept up on the man while Booker had unknowingly kept him from noticing her presence. The fact that she had seen all this and kept her cool was enough to impress even the toughest critic. Ioki had seen men who had been in the field longer than she had been alive loose it faster in a less intense situation.

Watson narrowed his stare as he soon realized that there was nothing he could do but stand down. He took one last look at Hanson who was trying to sit up. He too had a look of fear in his eyes. He was in disbelief that Hoffs was holding a pump action rifle on a man. She was the real deal. He closed his eyes as he started to feel sick when he moved. He leaned his head against Bookers back as Watson relinquished control of his weapon to Adam Fuller who pocketed his own service revolver to take the shotgun.

Booker breathed a sigh of relief as two officers from Metro took custody of Watson and took back the two rifles from Ioki and Hoffs. Penhall limped painfully over to where Hanson and Booker were sitting next to the statue. Hanson started to pitch backwards his eyes rolling back in his head as he collapsed into Booker and Penhall's arms. He didn't have far to fall as he was already on the ground but they didn't want him hitting his head on something.

"Coach he's burning up." Booker stated. Fuller took off his overcoat to hand to the officers. Hanson lay heavily in their arms awaiting his ride to the County Hospital.

"You two go with Hanson County. Booker you need to get checked out too." Fuller ordered.

"Why?" Booker questioned. He felt fine what the hell did he have to get checked out for.

"You're bleeding." Fuller responded running his finger over the officer's cheek. He pulled his hand away to reveal an oozing patch of blood. He showed it the officer who looked at the stain and then wiped his cheek again looking at the cherry red liquid dripping down his hand.

"I didn't even feel anything." Booker stated wincing as now he could feel the burning in within the flesh on his face.

"Damn Booker that's impressive." Hoffs stated as she looked at the cut on his face and then shook her head. She then turned her attention to Hanson who was trying to come out of his dark world again. He winced as Judy pulled the fabric away from his shoulder.

"Ouch…" Hanson stated softly.

"Welcome back." Judy sighed. She watched the officer intently as Doug sat fussing over his friend's injury.

"Doug…" Hanson whispered.

"Yeah buddy?" Penhall responded. He ran his hand through Hanson's sweat slick hair.

"You're hurt…" Hanson said softly. "You got hurt helping… me."

"Yeah… but it was worth it." Penhall stated.

"Thanks… Doug…" Hanson closed his eyes grimacing as the burning in his shoulder and ribs started to flame out of control. "Lexi… want to see…"

"She'll meet us at the hospital." Booker stated. "Can you get her Harry?"

"Yeah… I'll meet you there." Ioki started to turn around.

"Take my truck." Doug threw the keys at Ioki who immediately caught them.

"What about Clavo?" Ioki asked.

"Call the sitter and tell her I may be late." He responded with a pain laced grin.

"Got ya…" Harry nodded as he turned and sprinted towards the parking lot.

As Harry departed there was a shrill sound of sirens as Fuller motioned for the squad to come to the grounds to pick up Hanson, Penhall and Booker.

**Ok, please tell me what you think... I am on my way to finishing this and I have had an idea about a new story... there is comething wrong with me... have a great weekend and enjoy the first days of fall! -- Later! Firebunee**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that this is so short! I will get more up soon. I have had a serious case of Brain Freeze! I was also working on my story for Jeremiah so that too was consuming me. I just wanted so badly to post something... I hope that his leaves you hanging in there for more!**

**Chapter 10**

"How is he?" Margaret Hanson rushed into the emergency room at County General. She had hoped above hope that Tom Hanson her only son would be alright. She was hoping he had only a few scratches on him. That what the officer had told her was just exaggerated. There was no way that her baby boy… her only child… her son had been shot. Judy Hoffs jumped to her feet and caught Mrs. Hanson in a hug holding her tightly as the older woman shook with fear.

"We don't know anything yet. The doc is still with him." Ioki responded. He had a protective arm around the visibly shaken Lexi George.

"We should know something soon." Fuller reiterated looking into the shattered expression of the injured cops mother and girlfriend.

"Where are Officer Penhall and Officer Booker?" Margaret asked as she looked from side to side noting them not being there.

"Dennis has a pretty deep cut on his face, I think other than a little superficial injury he's gonna be fine. Doug was hit in the leg trying to drag Tom out of the line of fire." Fuller responded nervously.

"He… they're gonna be ok… right?" Lexi looked up her eyes filled with tears as she too waited for any clue on the health of her love.

"Don't fret Lex… pulled through worse. He's gonna be fine." Margret Hanson tried to smile through the tears that stained her cheeks and eyes red. She reached out to the girl who had managed steel her sons heart and hold it captive. She pulled the girl into a tight embrace her hands brushing up and down her back in an effort to rub away any fear the girl might have.

"Thank you…" The girl sniffled as she pulled slightly away from the motherly embrace she had been in. It felt so good to be held like a daughter again. Her eyes dipped towards the floor as Margret Hanson caught her face between her own hands. She could feel the dainty fingers of the older woman who held her flushed cheeks tightly. The older woman forced her to look up at her, making eye contact with her. Her more mature eyes were rimmed in red from the continued tears she fought. She looked deep into the younger more innocent eyes of the Lexi George and she tried to force a smile.

"Were gonna think positive sweetie. He's going to be fine." Margret nodded her head as she sniffled herself. Her light brown hair hung in wavy flyaway curls danced around her pleasant face as the young girl fought another sob.

"I… I can be positive…" her voice trailed off as another voice caught their attention.

--

"I'm looking for the family of Officer Doug Penhall." The doctor wore cobalt blue scrubs which read PROPERTY OF COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL. His head was covered in a blue cap with dark hairs poking out from underneath. His face was middle-aged, not much older than about forty. He had dark blue eyes and a go-tee which was well groomed. He was commanding, but soft spoken as he searched for family of the injured officer.

"His only family is in a hospital room upstairs, I'm his commanding officer Captain Adam Fuller… how is he?"

The doctor took a deep breath in as he looked around the swell of officers and civilians gathering around him. They seemed so genuinely concerned about the injured officer. He swallowed as he looked around the room.

"Good to meet you Captain, my name is Doctor Rick Jordan and your officer is going to be fine. The bullet went straight through so the damage was minimal. He's going to have to have some therapy and a short stay with us to make sure that there is no potential infection, but he's going to be just fine." The doctor responded with a smile. "He's resting in recovery right now so it will be a while before any of you can see him so if you would like to get some coffee or something…"

"What about Tommy…" Lexi's voice was a choked up whisper.

The doctor looked at the young woman with the tear stained face. He had started to respond to her inquiry when Dennis walked into the room. His cheek had a thick bandage taped to it. His left eye had a deep black ring growing underneath it where he had been hit in the face with something. He walked into the room of people waiting for any information on the status of Tom Hanson.

"Dennis!" Judy sprinted across the room wrapping her arms around her fellow officer who stumbled backwards at the momentum of the person rushing at him.

"Ouch!" Dennis cried from the impact. He clinched his teeth together as he sucked in a deep hissing breath in an effort to prevent himself from crying out again.

"I thought… your face Dennis…" Judy stepped back as the officer stood up.

"Yeah… there are a couple of bruised ribs that I didn't know about either. Doc told me it was adrenalin, said I wouldn't have found them until way later if I hadn't been told to come in." Booker winced again as he wrapped his arms around his sides. His arm muscles rippled as they curled around his aching midsection. "How's Tommy and Doug?"

"Doug's gonna be fine… still no word on Tommy yet." Fuller responded as he sat himself down. Just as he wrapped a comforting arm around Margret Hanson the door to the waiting room burst open. All the people waiting were once again roused to their feet. Booker gingerly pushed Lexi behind himself and Ioki while Fuller shoved Mrs. Hanson behind himself. Judy took her place beside her fellow officers in expectation of something to happen next.

**Please read and review! Thanks again and I am soooooooo sorry! -- Firebunee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey fellow JS fans... I just got the Internet at home! This is my first posting from home... I am stoked. Sorry it took so long. I hope that this helps. There is definatly more to come on this one...**

**Shout out to Season47 for reminding me i needed to get back in gear... LOL! Thanks, I needed it and I hope that you are not too disappointed. I promsie more soon.**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey can't a man in a wheel chair get any respect around here? Booker… Ioki… get your asses over here and help me through this door." Joey Penhall shouted at the officers watching him intently as he pushed at the door he was wedged against.

"JOEY!" Hoffs shouted.

Ioki and Booker both looked at each other shaking their heads as Fuller's jaw dropped. Lexi still hiding behind Dennis Booker took a step over to where Margaret Hanson stood waiting and watching,

"You're an asshole Penhall." Ioki laughed as he slapped Booker on the shoulder.

"Yeah… Doug would be proud." Joey laughed.

Ioki and Hoffs walked over to the stranded officer Hoffs took the door as Ioki stepped over Joey as gracefully as he could. He finished pushing the chair the rest of the way into the room still grinning at the officer

"Are… uh you… with…" the doctor seemed confused by the officer who had just crashed the waiting room.

"I'm Joey Penhall, that's my older brother in there. How is he?"

"I'm Doctor Jordan, your brother is going to be fine. I was telling the Captain here that with some physical therapy the bullet wound will heal. It went straight through his leg. He's very fortunate. He'll be in recovery for a while, he's okay but he is having a little trouble coming out of the anesthesia. If you weren't in that chair…"

"I can walk." Joey stood up slowly and walked towards the door.

Doctor Jordan raised an eyebrow as he half grinned looking around the room. The other officers all looked at one another as they watched Joey move around.

"Wheel chair?" Fuller laughed.

"Uh yeah… I always thought that they looked like fun." Joey retorted.

"Follow me." Doctor Jordan chuckled as the two walked painfully slow out of the waiting room.

"He's just like his brother, only shorter." Booker responded standing close to Lexi who was offering her best smile.

--

Lexi looked at the clock on the wall again. It was a half an hour since the doctor had come in and still no word on Hanson. She sighed deeply as she looked back down at the floor. Her stomach hurt as she ran her hand across her midsection. _What could possibly take so long?_ The tears in her eyes weren't disguisable to the older woman sitting to her right.

"He's going to be fine Lex." Mrs. Hanson whispered.

Margaret Hanson reached her hand out and placed her right forefinger under Lexi's chin lifting her head to see her. With her free left hand she wiped the tears and offered her a gentle motherly smile. Lexi raised her eyes to meet the woman's eyes next to her. The red rims of her eyes were hard to hide, she had been crying for a while. She sniffled and tried to offer a smile to Tom's mother.

"I'm trying to be positive." Lexi answered in a hushed voice.

"You're a good girl." Mrs. Hanson smiled. "He struggled so hard about you… he made the right decision."

Lexi gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. She felt the warm tears slipping down her face. She sniffled again as Mrs. Hanson wrapped her arms around the young woman pulling her tightly into her embrace.

"Hanson…" The female's voice cut through the air.

"Oh my GOD!" Margaret sucked in a deep breath as she grabbed Lexi by the arm pulling her to her feet.

The two women exploded towards the woman dressed in sea green scrubs. She was rather tall with light brown eyes. She had some salt and pepper colored hair coming the base of her scrub cap. Her eyes had some lines around them, showing her maturity. She smiled warmly with her generous mouth as she acknowledged the two women almost running towards her.

"Mom and… wife?" She asked in a mild voice.

"Girlfriend." Lexi answered shyly.

"Great… I'm Doctor Leugenia Hailey; Tom's a very fortunate young man. The bullet in his shoulder passed straight through very little damage from it. The one that knicked his right side did a bit more damage. He has a cracked rib, some bruising and a nice sized burn from the bullet. There is a chance for infection in both areas, but if he takes care of himself he'll be fine. He lost some blood during the surgery, but that isn't uncommon in the case of bullet wounds. He's awake and will be moved to his room shortly otherwise I would go ahead and take you back there. I'll be up to check on him once I've cleaned up. Judging by the people around you, I think he's going to be just fine. He's truly blessed." She smiled as she shook the hands of the two women.

"Thank you." Margaret responded in a relieved voice.

"You're so welcome. I believe he will be in ICU-B at least for tonight. There will only be a couple of you allowed in the room at a time, but I may be able to pull some strings for the rest of you." Doctor Hailey smiled.

Doctor Hailey stopped in her tracks as she turned and looked at Captain Fuller again.

"Adam?"

"Genie… I didn't think you'd recognized me." Adam Fuller smiled back.

"Recognize you? You look great. Oh my goodness. Is Mr. Hanson one of you're officers?" Doctor Hailey asked.

"Yeah…" Adam sighed. "I'm sorry to say I have three of them in here."

"The Penhall brother's?" She smiled back at the officer.

"Yeah…" Fuller sighed again.

Doctor Hailey smiled as Adam Fuller shook his head almost embarrassed by the thought of having two officers in the emergency room and another in the hospital as a patient.

"Adam I'd love to catch up with you. I'm off in two hours would you be available?" She smiled, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Coffee?" Adam asked.

"Well late dinner would be better. I haven't eaten all day." She smiled.

"I'll buy." Adam stated coolly.

"You're on. I'll meet you…" Doctor Hailey was interrupted.

"…at Eddy's." Fuller interrupted.

"You're on." She smiled back patting the man on his shoulder.

The doctor walked away turning to wave at the older man. Hoffs, Ioki and Booker all moved in. Fuller continued to smile as the woman walked away Ioki waved his hand in front of Fuller who appeared entranced by the doctor as she moved. Fuller jumped as the sudden movement brought him out of his trance.

"What Harry…" Fuller turned and tried unsuccessfully to look angry at the three men laughing at him. "She's… a nice… lady."

"I'd say an old flame." Booker whispered loudly.

"Watch it Dennis." Fuller furrowed his eyebrow as he pointed to the dark haired officer.

"I'd have to agree." Hoffs giggled.

"Hoffs, give it a rest." Fuller grumbled.

"Awe Cap… it was cute… _I'll buy_." Hoffs lowered her voice to sound masculine.

Fuller sighed loudly as he turned and walked towards the receptionist. The other officer's were lost in laughter while Lexi and Tom's mother had both headed towards the receptionist desk to get more information on Tom's whereabouts.

--

"Lex…" Tom Hanson swallowed hard as his eyes began to fluttered open.

Lexi bolted forward from her seat next to Tom's bed.

"I'm here…" she sniffled wiping a tear from her eyes and took a hold of his left hand, pulling it to her chest and kissing it lightly.

"Where… I…" Tom acted confused as he opened his eyes. He looked from sided to side slowly and soon focused on the women at his side. His right arm was in a sling to prevent movement. His chest was bare with bandage and gauze wrapped around him to help him to breathe more comfortably and prevent any infection from entering his second bullet wound.

"Sweetie… do you need anything?" Mrs. Hanson asked as she took a gentle grip on his right hand.

"Water…" Hanson replied in a raspy voice.

"I'll get it." Margaret replied with a smile as she watched her son and Lexi.

"Doug… Dennis… they…" Hanson looked alarmed as memories began to flood back.

"Their both fine Tommy. Joey's with Doug. He just woke up a little bit ago. Dennis is in the hall with Judy, Harry and Captain Fuller." She replied softly.

Hanson slowly pulled his hand from Lexi's and laid it on the side of her soft skin. A tear streaked down her cheek, leaving behind a trail of wetness. He slowly wiped the stream away with his thumb as he pulled her towards him. She could feel his fingers as the toyed with the hairs on the back of her head. Gently he kissed her warm soft lips. He could feel her running her own fingers through his hair as he heard a soft sniffle.

"I'm okay." He quoted softly.

"I… I'm glad." She fought to contain her sobs.

"It's alright. Please don't cry…" Hanson pulled Lexi in again, gently brushing her soft lips with his.

He smiled as he grasped the side of her face holding her face inches from his own. His eyes shifted slowly up and down as he drank in her appearance. Her angelic blue eyes were crimson red and swollen, her cheeks were deep red and blotchy. She had been crying for quite a while. In the pit of his stomach he felt awful for putting her through the misery of undercover work. She had promised she could handle it… he knew she could. He smiled and then pursed his lips.

"Your mascara's running…"

"Good…" she sniffed "… I still have some on." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed his lips again.

"Looks like this ones feeling better." Ioki teased as he walked in catching the two lip- locked.

Lexi and Tom both ceased what they were doing. Lexi turned a deeper crimson red while Hanson looked over at the door.

"Hey Cap'n… I… Jude… thanks for... where's Booker... how's Doug… I'd be dead if…" Hanson began to remember all that had happened.

"Relax Hanson… besides were used to bailing you out." Judy winked as she walked over to the hospital bed.

Lexi respectfully stepped aside as Judy Hoffs leaned over and gently kissed the officer on the side of the cheek.

"Thank you so much Captain Fuller." Lexi uttered as she wrapped her arms wound the older man's neck.

"Thank you to Hanson. Watson is looking at some serious time." Fuller stated.

"We won Coach." Hanson replied

"Yeah Hanson…we won. You get some rest. I'll be by to check in on you tomorrow." Fuller grinned.

**READ AND REVIEW! Thanks guys for hanging in there... **


End file.
